


Numbers of Life

by MeikoKuran999



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, Dark!Tsunayoshi, M/M, Smart!Tsunayoshi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tsunayoshi can see how long everyone around him has left to live. At the age of 7, he's kidnapped for 4 days and his life was never the same afterward. Now he lives with a very possessive hitman, and soon he will have to deal with a future that he never knew about. Caused by a father he hates. R27,1827, and maybe some R2718. May have lemon later on.





	1. How It All Began

**AN: This story has been posted on this site for a while, but finally I am taking some time to work on it with my wonderful beta reader The Neo Productions.**

**Written by Meikokuran999, Edited by The Neo Productions.**

**Numbers of Life – Ch.1 – How It All Began**

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

         Tsuna sat quietly at his regular desk in the back of the classroom. He was staring out the window aimlessly when he saw Hibari passed by, but he wasn't surprised because the prefect was right on time with his regular schedule. He was smiling until he noticed something that instantly had him standing up and heading for the classroom door. He ran out of the room as quickly as possible, ignoring the teacher's protests.

         When he got outside, he looked around in search of Hibari to see him turning the corner. As quickly and quietly as he could, Tsuna followed Hibari from a distance. He knew that being seen would add more problems to the situation, so he tried to remain as hidden as possible.

         He watched Hibari very carefully, paying attention to everyone and everything around him. If he could notice what was going to happen, then it was possible that he could stop it. It didn't matter if he didn't know the prefect very well. He didn't want the prefect to die knowing that he could save him.

         No matter what others thought about him, he would try to do what he could.

         Even if they all thought Tsuna was a selfish mute.

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

         For as long as he could remember, Tsuna had known that he was special. That he could see things that other people weren't able to. Since he was young, he could see different numbers above the heads of other people. He only learned that it was the person's lifespan counting down at the age of seven when he had been out shopping with his mother, he had noticed her number was only at ten. He watched as the numbers above the adults' heads all around began to countdown. He had noticed the numbers counting down quite a while earlier but hadn't really been paying them too much attention until they reached ten and began their path to zero. He didn't know what was going on; he was confused as he watched the number above his mother's head counted down its path to zero. When it turned zero, there were multiple loud bangs.

         His mother, along with all the other adults in the area that had low numbers, began to fall with bullet holes in their chests one by one.

         The person with the gun had taken Tsuna and the rest of the children in the small area. For four days, the children were with the man. For four days, Tsuna had watched his kidnapper's numbers slowly decrease. Yet, watching the killer's numbers decrease was different to him watching his mother's. After having seen his mother die, he now knew what the numbers meant, and he was happy that the man would soon be dead.

         Tsuna was completely calm the entire time he was with the kidnapper, unlike the rest of the children. He wasn't even slightly scared and actually found that the other children were annoying. He stayed as far away from the other children as he could, since they were all scared and crying. Even though the situation should have been terrifying, he kept his composure and remained in a state that was completely opposite the other kids'. He remained calm and continued to keep his emotions in check. Something inside him said that he would be fine, so he believed in that small voice. That small voice had never been wrong before. He was even rewarded by the man for staying quiet. The man must have found the other children to be loud and annoying too, because Tsuna always received more food and water than the others. He knew that he was being rewarded for his good behavior even when it caused all of the other children to begin to ignore and hate him. He didn't care though, because as much as Tsuna wouldn't mind having them to talk and play with, he put more value on simply keeping himself alive.

         The days flew by very quickly and on the fourth day, that's when he knew it would happen. Tsuna kept as close to the man as possible, so that he could watch. He wanted to see how it would happen. So that night, when the numbers finally showed that the man only had 30 minutes, he made sure to stay with him, not leaving the room for anything. When it showed that the man had only 5 minutes left, Tsuna got this sudden urge to countdown.

         "Five", the man looked down at the child who hadn't made a single noise since his arrival. He even started to think that the kid was mute. Yet, this proved that his earlier assumption had been wrong.

         "Four", the man noticed a slightly creepy smile forming on Tsuna's lips. This strange behavior had begun to creep him out.

         "Three", the man was frozen by the child's actions.

         "Two", Tsuna stood up and backed away from the man. His smile slowly disappearing.

         "One"

         BANG

         A bullet hole appeared in the middle of his kidnapper's forehead. Tsuna stayed quiet as he watched the dead body hit the floor. This death seemed to suit the man in his eyes. The man wasn't mean to him, but he still killed a lot of people.

         He looked to the doorway of the room to see a tall man with curly sideburns and a fedora. The man came in and pointed his gun at Tsuna. He didn't even flinch at the movement of the gun. The man laughed at the strange child, "Are you brave or just stupid?"

         Tsuna could see his reflection in the only mirror the now dead man owned. He saw the numbers above his own head, "There's nothing here for me to be afraid of."

         The man started moving around the building. He seemed to be looking for the rest of the kids. Right before the man opened the door his numbers started counting down from five, Tsuna spoke, "Hey, mister, you have five seconds left."

         The older man looked down at the smaller child as he stopped what he was doing for just the moment, "Five seconds left until what?"

         "The end of your life", was what Tsuna said in response to his question. His voice was completely emotionless as the words left his lips. The man looked away and opened the door not taking the kid seriously. Tsuna felt a sudden need to stop him, so he jumped up, grabbing the man's arm and pulled him down. There was a noise as five bullets lodged themselves in the wall where the older man's head had just been. Tsuna watched as the numbers changed back into a really large one, "What the hell, kid?"

         Tsuna let him go, "Had I not done that, you'd be dead."

         The man looked down, "Had I not killed that man in the other room, you'd have wound up like the rest of the kids."

         Tsuna glanced into the room to see a lot of blood. He knew that half of the kids had disappeared, but he really hadn't been paying too much attention to them. He had seen that their numbers were low, but he was only worried about himself. He looked up at the man, "What happened to them?"

         The man in a fedora looked around, "He was hired to keep children for their organs when an important person's child needs a transplant. He provides the needed organ from the children he takes."

         Tsuna didn't really understand too much but at least he understood that it was a very bad thing. He was looking around when he felt the man grab his arm, "Time to go, kid."

         Tsuna was suddenly lifted off his feet into the air. The man started heading out of the house carrying Tsuna, "Where are you taking me?"

         "With me. I can't leave someone who's seen me at the scene of the crime. It's either this or I kill you." Tsuna didn't struggle. He knew better than to fight. This man wouldn't hurt him. Tsuna believed that if anything, this man would be the one to protect him from any future occurrences.

         "Kid. What's your name?" Tsuna glanced up at the man that was carrying him, "Tsunayoshi."

         The man smirked, "Suits you. You can call me Reborn then."

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

         Since that day, Tsuna had been with Reborn. Reborn had quickly become his new family. Reborn never asked too many questions allowing Tsuna to live a quiet and peaceful life. While living with Reborn, Tsuna remained a very reserved and demure person. It wasn't until Tsuna acted up one night that answers finally were needed.

         At that time Tsuna had just turned 10. Reborn had been homeschooling him at the time so Tsuna rarely left the house. Whenever Reborn invited anyone over, Tsuna would just watch quietly. To be more exact, Tsuna never uttered a single word when around anyone but Reborn. Even when they tried to talk with Tsuna, he wouldn't respond to them. Lal and Colonello had attempted to get the younger to speak on many of their visits. They were jealous that the child would only ever talk to Reborn. Reborn had told them that the child could speak but they were starting not to believe him because the child just never spoke in front of them.

         But it changed one night.

         Reborn had been visited by his friend Luce who needed to talk to him about a job request she had gotten. Tsuna like usual was standing right behind Reborn's leg waiting for their guest to come in. Like he always had since Reborn had found him. But this time Tsuna acted differently. The second Tsuna saw her, he stepped out from behind Reborn's leg and walked over to her. He took her hand in his and muttered, "Ten."

         Luce was completely shocked as this was the first time she has ever heard Tsunayoshi speak. They were both completely confused by what he said although it did remind Reborn a lot of the day he had met the kid, "Ten what, Tsunayoshi?"

         Tsuna felt his feet leaving the ground as the woman carried him in her arms, "Tsunayoshi, could you please tell me what you mean by ten?"

         Tsuna nodded at her request, "Ten minutes."

         The second Tsuna said minutes, Reborn knew what he meant and grabbed Luce's hand. He quickly moved her from that location. As they moved, Tsuna kept his eyes locked above her head as he watched the numbers. He counted out loud as they moved as fast as they can away from the place, "Fifteen, twenty..."

         Luce looked at Reborn confused about what was happening, "Why is he counting?"

         Reborn let her go and pulled his gun out, "I don't know anything for sure, but I think I have an idea." He looked at Tsuna, "Take her to your safe spot, okay?"

         Tsuna nodded jumping from Luce's arms, "Come."

         He quickly led her through the house into his room. Once there, he pulled three books on the shelf as a secret door opened in the wall. Once they were both inside, he hit a button and it locked, closing behind them. Tsuna smiled at her when he saw the new numbers. "It's okay now."

         Twenty minutes later, Reborn returned to them. He picked Tsuna up as Luce walked towards them still confused, "I took care of them all. You had quite a lot of hitmen after you."

         Luce gasped clearly surprised, "You have to be kidding me?"

         Reborn shook his head "I wish I was. You need to call your men for some protection before you even think about trying to leave. Whoever sent the men today, seriously wanted you dead."

         Tsuna shook his head, "She's okay now. She'll be fine."

         Reborn glanced at him, "How do you know that Tsunayoshi?"

         Tsuna pointed his fingers at Luce, "The numbers above her head are back to normal."

         Reborn set Tsuna down on the bed and knelt in front of him, "I need you to explain what you mean by that."

         Tsuna looked straight at Reborn, "When your number hits zero, you die. That's why I knew to stop you, years ago. When Mommy's number had hit zero, she died."

         Reborn and Luce just stared at the child, "Why did you never tell me?"

         Tsuna frowned, "Even with proof, no one had ever believed me before, so I stopped trying to tell people about the numbers before you found me."

         Luce took his hand in hers with a smile, "We believe you. If I can see the future then there's just as much of a chance that you can see life spans. It just means that you're special. It's your gift."

         Tsuna shook his head and both of them saw tears for the first time fall from his eyes, "It's not a gift. Daddy always said it was a bad thing and would hit me. He told me if I ever told anyone he would lock me up. I didn't want to be locked up anywhere, so I stopped telling people."

         Luce could feel the anger leaking from Reborn as he heard that. Reborn quickly questioned the child, "Tsunayoshi, what's your last name?"

         Tsuna looked into Reborn's eyes then shook his head. The voice in his head told him not to say a thing, "I can't tell you."

         "Why?" was all that Reborn asked.

         Tsuna looked down at his hands, "Because you want to hurt Daddy and that would have made Mommy sad."

         Luce looked at Tsuna. She felt so bad for what the child had been through. She looked back at Reborn who was still angry, "Calm down. Your anger is really showing right now. You're lucky that he's not scared of you."

         That night was when Tsuna truly started opening up. That was the day Luce basically became his mother and he started to really trust her and Reborn. That was also the day his training had begun.

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

         It had been twenty minutes since Tsuna started following Hibari around. He watched the numbers continue to count down. When it finally dropped down to 5 minutes, he took the risk of being spotted and moved closer. The second that he saw the person who would cause the prefect's death, he quickly made his move.

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

         It had been a very normal day for Hibari, following the same regular schedule of biting to death any students who broke the rules. The same schedule in his life that hadn't changed since he first became a prefect. Yet, strangely enough, he had bitten to death someone from out of town the other day which was a very rare occurrence.

         Hibari looked around when he felt like he was being watched but did not see anyone. When he was sure no one was there, he continued to walk. Suddenly, there was someone literally right beside Hibari attacking him. He knew he was strong but at the same time, he knew that he wouldn't be fast enough to block the man's attack.

         All of a sudden, a brunet appeared between him and his attacker. Instantly, he could tell the brunet had been hit. Yet, at the same time with what was in the boy's hand and where it was aimed he knew that the attacker would be dead a lot quicker. The man dropped dead in front of them as the brunet placed his hand on his stomach, clearly hurt. He winced in pain, "Shit, that asshole poisoned the blade."

         Hibari watched as the teen dropped down. Clearly, he was in a lot of pain, and with what he had just heard he was slightly worried, but he didn't know why. This kid wasn't anyone important to him even though he had seen him before a couple of time in school. If he could remember correctly, the boy's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, but everyone just seemed to call him the school's mute even though he clearly had just spoken, "Herbivore?"

         Tsuna looked up at him, "I'm not an herbivore Hibari-san."

         Tsuna pulled his phone from his pocket, having a hard time dialing as his hands shook. He raised the phone up towards his ear before cursing under his breath. Whoever he had just phoned must have failed to answer.

         Tsuna couldn't fucking believe it as he hissed out in annoyance. Of all days to let someone stab him, it had to be this one. He had called Reborn's cellphone the second he realized the blade was poisoned, only to receive absolutely no answer. Which was a very rare occurrence, since Reborn always answered his phone unless he was on a mission. He closed the phone not even thinking twice before ending the call and dialing in the next number. He begged to god that she would answer because he really didn't know how much longer he could remain conscious. So she was his last chance. He was so relieved when he heard a click and her voice, "Hello?"

         Tsunayoshi opened his mouth to talk but started coughing in pain. He managed to force out, "Luce. Help. Stabbed."

         Luce instantly changed to a stern personality, "Tsunayoshi, honey, calm yourself and breathe slowly. Now, tell me where you are."

         Tsuna could feel his consciousness slipping as he stared at Hibari. He lifted his phone and handed it to Hibari before he passed out. The male prefect was his last hope.

         Hibari acted fast as he caught the small brunet that had saved him. He raised the phone up to his ear, "He passed out."

         He could hear a very worried but stern sounding woman on the other end, "Who are you and where is Tsunayoshi?"

         Hibari breathed out as he told her, "He's hurt."

         The woman reacted quickly, "Please, I need you to bring him to me."

         Hibari made a scoffing noise before agreeing, "Fine, where should I take him?"

         She quickly gave Hibari directions before he hung up and shoved the phone into his pocket. Hibari removed his belt and tied a piece of fabric to apply pressure to the stab wound before he picked Tsuna up. He carried the boy in his arms as he made his way to where she had given him directions. When he got there, it was a large mansion and he just stared at the gate. He was just about to knock when a woman with blue hair pushed the door open. She had two men in black suits behind her that took Tsunayoshi from his arms. She led Hibari in following the men carrying Tsuna.

         The men had set Tsuna down on a bed and Luce had started working on him quickly. It didn't take her long before the wound was closed and bandaged. The only problem was that she needed to do something about the poison that was in his system. Tsuna was already extremely lucky that he had a high immunity built up to poison thanks to Reborn. If he hadn't then he would have probably already been dead.

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

         Reborn was carefully watching his target from a rooftop, quite a distance away. He lined up the reticle of his gun with the man's head before finally pulling the trigger. Just as he was pulling the trigger, his phone vibrated from his pocket. He was already really ticked off. Tsuna had just phoned a while ago which was something they were going to have to talk about. Tsunayoshi knew better than to phone him when he was on a mission. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at his caller ID this time to see that it was Luce. He sighed and opened the phone knowing that if he didn't answer this call that he would never hear the end of it from her, "What do you want?"

         Luce was freaking out on the other end of the call. She sounded like she was in tears as she yelled at him, "Tsuna's dying, you need to get your ass here now. If you don't get your ass here and heal him, the poison's going to kill him."

         Reborn's eyes widened as he grabbed his gun and started quickly making his way down to his car, "What happened?"

         "He got stabbed protecting someone. The blade must have been poisoned with something really potent", was all Luce said before she hung up on him. Reborn slammed his car door after chucking his sniper rifle into the backseat. His foot slammed on the gas as he sped down the back roads towards Luce's mansion. The gate was open when he got there so he drove straight up to the front door. He got out of his vehicle, walking in quickly. He saw Luce as he walked down the hall, "Where is he?"

         She pointed to the door, "He's asleep in that bedroom."

         Reborn opened the door to see Tsuna on the bed and a black-haired boy standing in the corner. After one glance though, he didn't pay the black-haired boy any more attention as he sat down beside Tsuna on the bed. He pulled up the sheets and started quickly removing the bandages as he placed his hand on the stitched up cut. His hand shined yellow as he forced the flame into the younger's body. It took him twenty minutes before he was sure that all poison had been removed from Tsunayoshi's system. He sat down beside Tsuna on the bed, tired from the strain of the sun flames caused to his body.

         Hibari was quiet as he stood in the corner of the room. He was really confused about what he had just seen. He was watching as the man with curly sideburns closed his eyes to get a little rest when the teen lying asleep on the bed, awoke.

         Reborn instantly was up, looking at Tsuna the second that he heard movement coming from the bed. He had a strong grasp on Tsuna's hand now as he looked at him, "Are you okay Tsunayoshi?"

         Tsuna glanced down at him clearly exhausted. Tsuna nodded, "You didn't answer."

         Reborn shook his head, "I'm sorry, I was on a job."

         Tsuna nodded, "It's okay. How did I even get here?"

         Reborn looked towards the corner of the room at the black-haired teen. Luce walked into the room and answered Tsuna's question. She pointed at Hibari, "He carried you here after you passed out."

         Tsuna smiled at the male prefect, "Thank you, Hibari-san."

         Hibari made an annoyed noise, as he thanked Tsuna in his own way, "I just didn't want to owe you anything for...saving me."

         Tsuna just smiled, "It was nothing, but thanks anyways for not just leaving me there to die."

         Hibari glared at him, "Herbivore, no one would just leave someone there to die."

         Tsuna laughed, "You would be surprised what some people would do. I know a lot of kids from school that would have just left me there to die. To them, it wouldn't have made a difference whether I was going to live or die. My life really doesn't affect theirs."

         Hibari was rather surprised by how little faith the boy had in others. Well, he was even more surprised by how much he talked. He watched the boy and the man interact. They stayed close together and for some reason, he felt upset at the sight. No, the word for what he was currently feeling would be jealousy. He suddenly felt the needed to embrace the younger child, but he refused his body's request anyways. Quickly, he said his goodbye after getting Tsuna's cell number saying that he would see him again soon. Luce followed Hibari out of the room.

         The second Hibari left, Reborn went around the bed and then slid in beside Tsuna. Tsuna moved closer towards the other's chest enjoying the increase in heat. He felt Reborn's arms wrap around him as he pressed his head against the elder's chest. He heard Reborn whisper to him, "I almost lost you today. Don't you ever make me feel this way again!"

         Tsuna smiled into Reborn's chest, "I'm sorry, but I had to protect him."

         Reborn smiled as he rubbed the boy's back, "I know."

         Reborn was surprised when he felt tears staining his shirt. He didn't expect Tsuna, who was usually so calm, to start crying. Reborn continued to rub gentle circles on his back, "I was really scared when you didn't answer your phone."

         Reborn sighed saying the only thing that he really could, "Sorry."

         Tsuna just hugged him, "It's fine. I just phoned Luce for help."

         Reborn shook his head as his hold on Tsuna tightened, "It's not fine. You almost died because I didn't answer my stupid phone."

         Tsuna didn't say anything as he kept his head pressed against the elder's chest. He felt really tired now. Reborn noticed quickly and moved down cuddling the younger one. He had truthfully been really scared when he heard Luce tell him Tsuna was dying. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if Tsunayoshi died. Tsunayoshi was like the world to him now and he knew that if he ever lost Tsuna then he would be lost. He was the world's best hitman but even he wasn't immune to the loss of someone so extremely important. Tsunayoshi had easily become Reborn's reason for living. Something Reborn didn't think could ever happen. Reborn had been so emotionless around everyone before he found Tsuna. Yet, something about the child had changed him and he would never allow the child to leave his side.


	2. Fall

**Written by Meikokuran999, Edited by The Neo Productions.**

**Numbers of Life - Ch.2 - Fall**

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

           Tsuna's body still felt like complete shit. It had been a week since the night when he saved Hibari, and the poison had a lasting effect of fatigue on his body. No amount of healing from Reborn's sun flames could give him back the energy he had before. It was tiring and annoying, but really, what did he do daily that needed a lot of energy. He didn't talk to anyone except a select few people, and he never played sports at school in fear that he may end up hurting his classmates. At school like usual, he stayed silent, the only thing different going on that may need an excess amount of energy was the talking with Hibari.

           Ever since the day he had saved the male, he wouldn't leave him alone. Tsuna did not mind the constant attention from Hibari because he was a calm person who didn't try to get him to talk much, but the extra attention from the rest of the school - because of his interactions with Hibari - was quickly becoming an annoyance.

           The most annoying thing out of everything now was that his teachers were asking him for answers in class since they no longer believed him to be a mute after three students had heard Tsuna talking to Hibari. Answering the questions wasn't a problem, it was just the fact that Tsuna truly hated talking. He could talk perfectly fine and probably had a much larger vocabulary than most because of Reborn's Spartan training, but the only problem was that Tsuna had always felt like speaking was a chore. Even when he was little, unless he felt he really needed to talk, he would rather choose to remain quiet.

           Tsuna knew inside that a big part of his hate for talking was that his father would never shut his mouth. Everything that came out of the man's lips was vulgar and disgusting. It gave Tsuna the avoidance for speaking because he very much believed that it was unnecessary to open your mouth unless you wanted to make a fool of yourself. Luckily for everyone, Reborn had started to make Tsuna talk after the first incident with Luce or he might have been even more hateful of the simple action.

           Tsuna yawned as he sat in his desk, staring out the window. He paid little attention to what was going on outside as he just stared blankly. He heard his name called as he glanced towards the front of the classroom. The teacher was looking at him, "Tsunayoshi, can you please read the next three paragraphs?"

           Tsuna began reading. He read loudly and clearly, but at the same time, you could tell just by his voice that he hated every moment of it. Once he finished, he just returned to staring out the window blankly. He was tired and ready to go home to bed. He sighed, wondering when the effects of the poison on his body would finally go away.

           Tsuna stretched as he stood up and left the classroom. He was planning on heading home before he saw someone he was actually familiar with walk by. He smiled as he looked at the black-haired male, "Yamamoto."

           Yamamoto glanced towards the smaller male who smiled back up at him. Yamamoto gave a slight smile, but anyone who knows the male would see through it instantly. The second he saw Yamamoto's face, Tsuna knew something was troubling the male right now. Yamamoto continued to smile falsely at Tsuna as he spoke, "Hi, Tsunayoshi. How are things going?"

           Tsuna frowned when he noticed Yamamoto's arm in a cast. He felt bad for the male since there was a big game coming and it was obvious that he would not be participating in it anytime soon. Tsuna avoided looking at the cast from that point on knowing it would probably upset the male more. "Good", he answered. "except for the fact that everyone learned that I can talk, things are going great. I am a little tired lately, though."

           Yamamoto's smile became a little less fake as he looked at Tsuna who had taken on a joking tone while talking. "I hope you feel better soon, you really don't look the best right now. Maybe you should take a day off from school and get some sleep."

           Tsuna nodded, "That sounds like a really good idea actually."

           The two talked for awhile and Tsuna thought that he had cheered the baseball freak up a little bit. So, with that, he said he would talk to Yamamoto tomorrow and turned to leave. He stopped when he saw Hibari at the end of the hallway watching him. It was so obvious that the prefect wanted to have a chat. Tsuna smile at Hibari, "Hibari-san, what do you need?"

           Hibari stared at him for a few seconds before he answered, "I want you to look something over for me, I believe it's suspicious."

           Tsuna looked at Hibari confused, "Why would you need me to do that?"

           Hibari just shrugged, "I wanted a second opinion."

           Tsuna smiled, "Okay."

           Hibari and Tsuna both headed in the direction of the Discipline Committee office, and right when they were about to go inside, Tsuna saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Instantly, he was moving in the direction he saw the person walked. It wasn't possible, he had just been talking to him and the number was so much larger, so why now?

           Hibari walked beside Tsuna as the teen quickly moved through the hallway. They followed the person up the stairs towards his destination which was the roof. Tsuna opened the door to see him standing by the fence at the edge of the roof. Instantly, he began moving towards the male, but he stopped when the teenager noticed him.

           "Stay away."

           Tsuna took a step back and pleaded, "Yamamoto. Please don't do this."

           Yamamoto looked at Tsuna, "Why not?"

           Tsuna shook his head, "There's too much to live for, don't give it up just yet."

           Yamamoto took a few steps closer to the fence so that he was basically leaning on it, "No! There isn't! I'm a failure."

           Yamamoto began to back up into the fence and Tsuna could see it as it was about to happen. He quickly started sprinting across the roof as the metal fence began to break under the male's weight. He reached out and took Yamamoto's hand as they both began to fall. Tsuna grabbed the edge of the roof as he cried out in pain from the stress of barely being able to hold them both up,

           "Ahhhhh!"

           Tsuna held on as tight as he could on Yamamoto's good arm, as his fingers began to slip from the roof. He tried to get a better grip, but even as trained as he was, he already knew that it didn't matter at that moment. He was too exhausted to hold them up for long, and there was no way either one of them was going to be climbing up in their condition. Tsuna closed his eyes as he tried to focus on just holding on to make the pain from holding them both up go away. He was sure that he would be letting go in a matter of seconds as he felt someone's hand on his, pulling him up.

           "Hibari-san."

           With Hibari's help, the two that had almost just fallen to their deaths, survived and made it safely up onto the roof. Tsuna could feel pain all over his body as he moved away from the edge of the roof with Yamamoto's hand still in his own. Yamamoto jumped when Tsuna looked at him because of the sheer anger radiating from Tsuna's body. Tsuna spoke in a voice that bordered on yelling.

           "How could you do something so stupid? How could you even think about doing something so fucking stupid? Gokudera goes back to Italy for a few months and you try to kill yourself. How do you think that would make him feel? I mean it's not like he's going to be gone forever, and don't you ever try telling me that you're a failure! Because you are nowhere near being a failure! Don't ever do something like that again, and don't ever make me feel like I'm about to lose you again!"

           Yamamoto was shocked by how loud Tsuna was, as he nodded he honestly didn't know what had overcome him. He felt so sorry when he looked at the condition Tsuna was now in. If he looked bad before, then now he looked horrible. You could clearly see on his face that he was in a lot of pain. Yamamoto looked above Tsuna to see Hibari, he was surprised when he saw worry on the older male's face. Hibari looked at Tsuna, "Do you need to call Reborn to come and get you?"

           Tsuna shook his head, "He went out, he won't be home to help with the pain at least until eight tonight."

           Hibari made a face that clearly stated he was not pleased. "Fine; then, come to my office. We can wait there until he gets home."

           Tsuna stood up quickly and easily, but when he went to move, he almost collapsed from how much his ribcage was hurting. Hibari was quick enough in moving beside him to support him from falling.

           Tsuna smiled, "Thanks."

           The three had made it to the Discipline Committee office swiftly. Once there, Tsuna had started berating Yamamoto for doing something so stupid before the baseball player left, leaving Tsuna and Hibari alone.

           Hibari looked at Tsuna as he grabbed a file from his desk. He handed it to the brunette. "This was what I wanted you to look at."

           Tsuna took the paper and read it over quickly; the second he was finished, he glanced up at Hibari with a serious look on his face.

           "Forget about everything you read from these pieces of paper and burn it. You should not be getting involved with this. It is not something you should be butting your nose into."

           Hibari was the least to say surprised by the strong reaction he had received. So, Tsunayoshi knew something about what had been going on in town as of lately. Hibari glared at him from the seat across from Tsuna.

           "So, you know something about why all this is happening then?"

           Tsuna shook his head. "Yes, and I was told specifically to stay out of it. It's too dangerous to get into it, if you do not belong. If you're not careful in dealing with these people, then you'll die whether you are actually involved with them or not."

           Hibari growled, "Herbivore, do not tell me what to do."

           "You don't scare me Hibari," Tsuna laughed. "and I'm not joking with you, this is the only warning you'll get. Do not get involved in that family's business, unless you want to die. Even if their current boss is a wonderful, kind-hearted man who would never hurt anyone here, the people that are causing problems are not. That bastard, Iemitsu, will kill and allow his group to destroy anyone who gets in the way, while he's here searching for something. "

           Hibari took the files from Tsuna and set them on his desk, the room was silent from then on. It lasted for at least an hour before the ringing of Tsuna's phone broke it. Tsuna picked it up and smiled.

           "Yeah…You're home early… That's good… Yeah, I need a ride…Thanks."

           Tsuna stood up carefully and moved across the room. Hibari sighed and stood up to help after watching Tsuna pathetically move across it. He helped Tsuna down and moved outside in a slow manner so that they were careful not to cause more pain. When they got outside at the front gate, Reborn was standing against it with arms crossed, waiting. When he saw Tsuna limping over with a lot of help from Hibari, he made an irritated noise and then walked over to them. Instantly, Tsuna was up in Reborn's arms as the adult looked at him.

           "What happened now?"

           Tsuna sighed and said, "I fell off the roof, but I caught myself, so everything's okay."

           Reborn looked at Tsuna then at Hibari. He repeated his question with more urgency in his voice this time. "What happened?"

           Hibari gave a direct-to-the-point answer. Reborn nodded and then turned to leave, Tsuna still in his arms. He set Tsuna in his car and glanced back at Hibari. "Tell the principal tomorrow that Tsuna won't be at school for a while. He needs some time to heal, and we have a few other things that need to be dealt with before he returns."

           Hibari nodded as Reborn got into the driver's seat of his car and then he watched them drive off.

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

           Tsuna looked at Reborn, "Why am I going to be missing school? I mean, you could heal this tonight easily?"

           Reborn sighed, "I just received information today while on the job about what Iemitsu and the CEDEF have been in town looking for."

           Tsuna jumped slightly when he heard Reborn say the man's name. After watching Tsuna's reaction, Reborn continued, "I heard that he's in town looking for any evidence left about his son who went missing after the death of his wife because the boy is the next heir to the Vongola Family. His wife died a couple years back during the mission that I found you on. His son's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Is there something that you would like to tell me?"

           Tsuna scooted as close to the opposite side of the vehicle as he could get. It's not like he had meant not to ever tell Reborn, but at some point, he had just kind of forgotten. That's why he was signed up in the school under his real name. He really wasn't trying to hide it from anyone. If Tsuna was being honest he didn't care if anyone knew or not.

           "My last name is Sawada, and Iemitsu is the father I always refused to tell you about."

           Reborn sighed, "You didn't think that you should have told me that you were the next heir of the Vongola Family?"

           Tsuna looked at him, "I swear to God, I knew nothing about that. Although, now that we are mentioning it, I remember where I saw Nono before, I met him when I was a child once when he came to visit Japan."

           Reborn nodded, "I think we should go see Nono. He must have kept you as his heir because I took you to see him when you were little which was proof enough to him that you were alive, and now you're on the right age to become Decimo."

           Tsuna looked at Reborn, "I cannot handle that, not with my eyes. I mean, I will be able to see when everyone is going to die. I could never lead an entire family responsibly with this ability, it's not possible. I'm not meant to be a leader. I don't even like talking, so how could I lead an entire mafia family?"

           Reborn sighed again, "I don't know about that, but no matter how you feel you may not have a choice in the matter anymore."


	3. Successor

**Written by Meikokuran999, Edited by The Neo Productions.**

**Numbers of Life – Chapter 3 - Successor**

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

          Tsuna sighed, annoyed while sitting beside Reborn and Luce on a first-class flight to Italy. He had repeatedly refused to go back and see Nono in Italy. He didn't want to be the next leader of the Vongola family.

          Even if it was his birthright, it was never something he'd ever thought of or wanted. That's not saying he didn't like Nono, because the man was one of the nicest people he'd ever met that was a part of the mafia. Yet, going to Italy to talk with Nono, meant more than just having a nice conversation with the man. It would mean he would have to truly come out as being the next heir to the Vongola family, and it would also mean he would have to talk to his father. This was something he'd refused to do since he'd been taken in by Reborn. As far as Tsunayoshi was concerned, Reborn was more of a father figure to him then Iemitsu had ever been.

          Tsunayoshi didn't trust the man even slightly because he'd abused him every time he'd been around during his childhood when his mother was still alive. Tsuna had put up with it and not said anything because he knew his mother loved Iemitsu, and he hadn't told Reborn about the man for the same reason when he was little. But if Iemitsu became a problem then, he wouldn't stop Reborn from killing the man this time. Even if it caused problems with the Vongola family, Tsuna wouldn't even think about stopping him. It actually made Tsuna happy that Reborn had reassured him that the man would die a slow painful death if he even dared to touch Tsuna.

          In the end, Reborn and Luce had still convinced him to go to Italy. But it had been with the agreement of them leaving the second that Tsuna wished, whenever and for whatever reason he gave as long as he made an attempt at talking with Nono first. Reborn wasn't forcing him to lead an entire mafia family if he didn't want too, but he also didn't want Tsuna to give up the chance because of his piece-of-trash father. Tsuna was sitting with his head resting on Reborn's shoulder looking around the plane when his eyes caught something that he normally would ignore. He sighed again, which caught both Reborn and Luce's attention. Reborn looked where Tsuna was looking but saw nothing, "What is it?"

          Tsuna spoke quietly as he looked at the little girl and her mother in the seats next to theirs, "That little girl is going to die before this flight even ends."

          Luce gasped and Reborn didn't show much of an emotional response not really caring about the girl but still slightly curious, "How long?"

          Tsuna squinted as he looked back at the small four or five-year-old girl, "It says about twenty minutes above her head."

          Reborn nodded as Tsuna just shrugged and then looked away before falling asleep on Reborn's shoulder. Reborn and Luce talked for a little while before they suddenly heard crying coming from the woman. She was screaming as her little girl was having a seizure in the seat beside her. Before anyone even had enough time to act the little girl had already stopped breathing during the seizure. Luce seemed to be a little upset while Reborn had just watched the situation play out in silence, and of course, Tsunayoshi hadn't woken up through the entire drama. Although to Reborn, it wasn't too surprising because he'd been exhausted from the last weeks' events.

          When the plane landed Reborn shook Tsunayoshi awake and the three made their way off the plane. They went directly to the Vongola mansion by a car which Reborn was driving. When they arrived, the three made their way inside to see Nono. Nono smiled brightly at Tsuna as he came in, "Hello, Tsunayoshi, Reborn…, oh and Luce, it's been quite a while."

          Luce smiled at the elder, "It has, indeed."

          Reborn spoke up from his spot beside Tsuna, "We came to talk to you about Tsuna being your successor. Seeing as neither of you told me who he was before and now Iemitsu is investigating about him in Namimori."

          Nono smiled, "I see… Tsunayoshi never told you his full name then."

          Tsuna shook his head, "He would have killed Iemitsu if I'd told him before."

          Nono frowned, "Why would you do that Reborn?"

          Tsuna laughed before Reborn placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder and hugged him gently against his side because he knew that this was a tough subject for the teen, "He abused Tsuna when he was little. He did things to him that I would kill anyone for. The only reason he's not dead right now is out of respect for you."

          Nono frowned but sighed at the same time before looking apologetically at Tsuna, "I hadn't kept in contact enough with you when you were little, and when you went missing and your mother died, he swore he looked everywhere for you."

          Tsuna smiled, "He would never have found me because as you know already, Reborn took me in after I was kidnapped."

          Nono nodded, "Yes, and I was really surprised to meet you three years ago when Reborn reported the results of one of his missions."

          Tsuna smiled and was about to speak when the door to Nono's office flew open and in came the one person that nobody wanted to see right now. Reborn and Luce both stepped in front of Tsuna as Iemitsu walked past them to Nono, "For the final time, I looked Namimori from top to bottom and found my son nowhere! He is dead, can you please change who your successor is already!?"

          Nono smiled, "That's enough, Iemitsu. I haven't requested for you to look for him in years."

          Iemitsu looked at him annoyed, "Then why won't you change your successor?"

          Nono shook his head, "Because I already have known where he has been for three years. I never needed you to find him. Now, I just need you to leave so I can finish my conversation with him about being my successor."

          Iemitsu's eyes widened as he looked around the room and noticed the person that was behind Reborn and Luce, "How is he alive?"

          Nono smiled, "He's alive because Reborn has been raising him."

          Iemitsu glared at Reborn, "How dare you keep my child from me?!"

          Reborn laughed, "You're lucky that I don't kill you right now for what you did to him when he was little."

          Tsuna sighed from behind Reborn, touching at his shoulder lightly and getting him to move out of the way so he could look his father in the eyes, "If I'm being honest, you're a sperm donor that my mother loved and that's it. All you ever did was abuse me and call me a freak. I may have respected my mother enough to not tell Reborn your name when I was younger but if you do anything, I won't stop him from hurting you now. You deserve it and I don't care about what happens to you anymore."

          Iemitsu went to hit Tsuna but Reborn instantly had his gun out aimed at his head, "If you move even one more inch you're getting a bullet between your eyes. I swear to God…do it, give me a reason to end you right now."

          Iemitsu froze completely still before backing up and looking at Nono, "How can you allow this?"

          Nono frowned, "You brought this to yourself, Iemitsu… Reborn has a right to be angry with you for hurting the child he raised."

          Iemitsu freaked out before storming out of the room, leaving everyone in the room slightly annoyed by his behaviour. Tsuna sighed, "And that asshole is why I didn't want to come here."

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

          Tsuna needed all the sleep he could get so he didn't see anything wrong with Luce and Reborn going out to do Nono's request for a mission. While he was sleeping, the door to the room opened and someone quietly entered as they walked towards the bed. Tsuna had sensed them enter the room but remained still so that he could see what they were going to do. The person came up to his bed and was just about to strike when Tsuna flipped over in a split second and aimed a gun at their head. He frowned at who it was, "What do you want from me?"

          Iemitsu looked at his son completely shocked, he hadn't expected for Tsuna to be trained to such a degree. He moved his arm slightly and Tsuna put a bullet through his fist, running the bullet completely through his arm shattering the bone, "Leave, before the next one goes through your skull."

          Iemitsu frowned but after thinking it overturned around and left the room. Tsuna yawned before he got out of bed. He wasn't planning on trying to sleep again until Reborn or Luce were present, so he could sleep without having to keep his guard up.

          He walked down the hallway, swinging his gun around his finger ready just in case Iemitsu or one of his friends decided to attack. Tsuna was reaching a corner when he heard someone running as they flew out of it. When Tsuna saw silver hair he was surprised but smiled because there was someone he could talk to well he was here alone. The person bumped into him and looked up, "Sorry… hey, what the hell? Tsunayoshi, why are you here?"

          Tsuna smiled, "I'm here with Reborn."

          Gokudera nodded, "Oh, but why did you guys come here, and why would he bring you to Italy with him while school is still going on?"

          Tsuna explained a little more, "I came to deal with my father and talk to Nono."

          Gokudera looked at him confused, "Why did you need to see Nono?"

          Tsuna sighed, "I'm next in line as his successor and I came here to tell him that I don't really want to be."

          Gokudera just gasped and said nothing.


	4. Acceptance

**AN: So the story has been edited by my wonderful new beta reader The Neo Productions, and it is time to continue the story. Hopefully, ideas will be bountiful and with the help of Neo, I can finally take this fanfiction somewhere. Also, I want to give a special thanks to my slightly deranged fan Eriyum they gave me the push to keep going in the story, and their review made my day.**

**Written by Meikokuran999, Edited by The Neo Productions.**

**Numbers of Life - Ch.4 - Acceptance**

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

          Gokudera was shocked, to say the least; he just stared at Tsunayoshi not knowing what he should say. What was he supposed to say in this situation? He hadn't known that Tsunayoshi was the successor to such an amazing mafia family. Let alone the part about his friend wanting to deny his right to become the next leader of the Vongola Famiglia.

          Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's shoulder, "You can't just throw away such a chance, Tsuna!"

          Tsuna looked at his friend. "I never asked for this," he said, "and as far as I'm concerned if my useless waste-of-space of a father never wanted me as a child, then why should I use his blood as a stepping stone to get anywhere in life? Having his blood in my veins is nothing but a curse that I can't seem to escape."

          Gokudera frowned but he still understood that there had to be more to the situation, "Your father didn't want you?"

          Tsuna frowned, "He thinks I'm a freak."

          Gokudera was surprised, "You're not a freak! I mean, you can see lifespans which is different, but there is nothing wrong with that. There are so many great things about you to love. You will go to the end of the earth for those you care about, and you never judge people by other people's opinions. You even became my friend! Who cares about what he thinks… screw him, his opinion doesn't matter!"

          Tsuna shook his head, "But he left us alone and my mother was left to die. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Reborn finding me on one of his missions."

          Gokudera didn't know what to say at this point. He knew mostly about how Tsuna started living with Reborn, but he was never told the whole story in detail, so he didn't know about Tsuna's father. He didn't know anything about the family that Tsuna had before he was basically adopted by both Reborn and Luce. Gokudera never thought to ask Tsuna about his past beyond what the other had already told him, and he strictly avoided Reborn as much as possible for the safety of his own life. Reborn tended to shoot when annoyed which was something Gokudera planned to stay away from if possible, even then he had still been shot at on several cases. Gokudera felt a shiver run down his spine as he was thinking about it.

          Suddenly, Tsunayoshi looked past him with a smile on his face and started waving. Gokudera turned to look and instantly felt the need to run but remained in his spot next to Tsuna. He was too worried about the current situation that Tsuna was dealing with to run to safety simply because Reborn and Luce had returned. Tsuna looked up at Reborn as the two adults who had just arrived back walked over, "Reborn! Luce! You're both finally back."

          Luce gave Tsuna a quick hug before Reborn ruffled the teen's hair, "How was your nap?"

          Tsuna frowned and instantly the mood in the room darkened again, "I was woken up by someone who is really annoying."

          Instantly, Reborn's gun was out in irritation, "Where is that son of a bitch? I already gave him too many chances."

          Tsuna showed a thoughtful look on his face before he smirked, "Probably in the infirmary… wherever it is."

          Everyone looked right at him, a little thrown off by that comment. Luce ended up being the one to question what he just said, "What exactly happened, Tsunayoshi?"

          Tsuna pointed to the gun that he is holding before putting it away in a more hidden spot on his body, "He snuck into our room, Reborn. Well, I was sleeping, and he attempted to attack me. So, I shot him and probably shattered most of his arm if my aim was spot on. I told him that if he tried again, the next thing that's going to shatter would be his head."

          Luce frowned, "We should head back as soon as possible, staying here seems to be more trouble than it's worth."

          Tsuna laughed, "I've been saying that from the very beginning, I don't want to be the leader of anything."

          Luce sighed, "Tsunayoshi, you have to understand that we just want to make sure you think about this before you give up this chance because of your father."

          Reborn continued on after her, "She's right, Tsunayoshi. I've been with you for a long time and taught you everything you know, and being a leader is in your blood."

          Tsuna looked down, hiding his face.

          "It's my blood… that is the problem. If I didn't have his blood in me, my mother never would have died to begin with. Had he not basically abandoned us and treated me like a monster, maybe she would have survived."

          Reborn reached out and touched Tsuna's shoulder. "I'm not going to say anything about you rejecting your father because he's a piece of shit. But, I don't want you to hate yourself for having his blood. Without his blood, you wouldn't be the Tsunayoshi we know today, and we all love you the way you are, and no matter what you chose we will support your choice in the end."

          Gokudera decided to speak up. "Tsuna… I just wanted to say that I think you already are our leader. At least for me and Takeshi, we would follow you if you do end up choosing to become Decimo. I think you would be a great leader."

          Tsuna looked at Gokudera, "Why would anyone follow me? I'm an anti-social freak who never does anything but watch people die."

          Everyone in the room was shocked to hear that. Luce kneeled and took Tsuna's hands in her own.

          "You are the gentlest person I know, and if you think you can save someone you always will… even at the risk of injuring yourself. You saved that boy – Hibari – even at the risk of your own life, and you've saved so many other people before."

          Tsuna looked at her before saying, "I only saved him because I liked him. He had never been harsh to me specifically, and he had even protected me before, so I thought it was only right to protect him in return."

          Luce smiled at him, "You saved Chrome and Mukuro from poverty and stopped them from trying to get revenge against the people who killed their family. They would have died if they had continued on that path."

          Tsuna looked up, "I couldn't just leave them staying in an abandoned half burned up house, when we live in such a nice place. And when I found out about the truth of their plans, I had to stop them; they were already like siblings to me. So, I did the only thing I know that would get them to stop. I told them the truth about seeing lifespans, and that if they didn't stop then they were going to die."

          Luce nodded, "They stayed because they trust you like family, and they know that you would never lie to them."

          Reborn put his arm over Tsuna's shoulder, "You are easily the kindest person I've met. You always have been even after being abused for all your life as a child, even when you were scared you always protected and cared for those who deserved your help if you could. I think that if you are given the chance to lead the Vongola, you should take it, and you should throw your success in your father's face. If you become his boss, it will drive him mad, which is personally something I wouldn't mind seeing."

          Tsuna smacked him gently saying, "Jerk", with a joking tone on his voice. Tsuna thought for a few more moments about the situation before he finally came to a decision, "I think, I wouldn't mind talking to Nono again, and if he would agree to a few conditions then I might consider becoming his successor."

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

          Nono and Tsuna had been in the room alone talking for easily an hour while Gokudera, Luce, and Reborn, all stood outside waiting to see what was going to happen. Tsuna hadn't mentioned what his stipulations for becoming Decimo would be, so they had no clue if this talk would end well or not. Yet, after another 20 minutes, the doors opened and Tsuna bid Nono goodbye before walking out to see them. He smiled at them all, "I agreed to become Decimo, but I get to remain in Japan until I am ready to take the helm, unless an emergency happens, and my presence is necessary."

          Gokudera smiled and moved towards Tsuna, "That's absolutely amazing, Tsunayoshi."

          Tsuna nodded and threw a small shiny object at Gokudera, "Put that on, you said you would follow me, so this is your role in all of this. You're my first Guardian, and naturally my Storm Guardian."

          Gokudera glanced down at the small ring with a tornado on it that now sits on his finger. Tsuna showed Gokudera his own hand where the Sky ring was now sitting comfortably in place. Tsuna turned to Reborn and smiled, "Can we leave now?"

          Reborn nodded, "Let's go then, no point in staying since our business here is done. Better to leave before stupid Iemitsu finds out and decides to throw a fit, like he is very well known to do."

          Tsuna nodded, and they headed back to their rooms to pack. Gokudera agreed to head back with them that night since being made into Tsuna's Storm Guardian would put a target on his back too, which meant it wasn't necessarily safe for him alone in Italy.


	5. Plus Two

Numbers of Life – Chapter 5 – Plus 2

           They had finished packing after a short trip to their rooms and had already purchased plane tickets so they were currently waiting at the airport. Tsunayoshi was sitting in a seat leaning against Reborn drifting out of consciousness because it was quite late when suddenly his intuition sent a jolt through his body to wake him up. His eyes snapped open and he immediately looked around, on alert. Tsuna felt the hair standing on the back of his neck, but didn't exactly know what was going on. He rubbed his head and yawned after making sure nothing was happening before, he noticed that Reborn was sitting on alert right next to him clearly ready to shoot, "Tsuna?”

"I'm not quite sure what has awakened me. But it's driving my intuition absolutely nuts," said Tsuna clearly still on the edge.

           Reborn looked around, "I don't know anything." Reborn looked at Luce, who looked around, too, "Do you feel something?”

           Luce shook her head and said, "All seems good to me so far, but if Tsunayoshi has noticed something, we should make sure to keep watch.

           Tsuna looked around one last time before letting his head fall back on Reborn's shoulder, "No one's figures changed yet so we should be ok."

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

           It wasn't long before they were on the plane prepared to leave, in their seats. Reborn had bought four first-class tickets, so in the more private area of the aircraft, they were living in luxury. Tsuna still felt something was off, but he couldn't even slightly figure out what was wrong. So after a while, he decided to give up against all the instincts in his body and made an effort to disregard his intuition.  

           Tsunayoshi managed to stay awake for the good first half hour of the flight and chatted with Reborn before his intuition caused his head to start hurting again. It was like an emergency siren going off as loud as it could inside his head, and it hurt like hell. Reborn noticed the brunette was in pain promptly, "You should try and sleep, at least it should help you with the headache. I doubt pain medicine is going to do anything for it because it's your intuition miss-firing.”

           Tsuna nodded in agreement before resting his head against Reborn's shoulder. Reborn's arm wrapped behind him, which managed to calm down Tsuna's intuition quite a bit, because it was one of the places Tsuna always felt safest. Tsuna had snuggled a little closer after a short time before finally drifting to sleep.

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

           Tsuna flew out of his seat grabbing Leon from Reborn's hat and turning the small chameleon into a gun before releasing a number of bullets into different targets. He didn't even notice Reborn asking what was wrong as his body was still running on autopilot knowing something was still seriously wrong. He looked to the front of the plane before he jumped over Reborn and took off in that direction. When he saw exactly what set off his intuition, he tried to shoot the person, but first, they managed to close the door to the cockpit. Before turning around and handing Leon back to him again Tsuna felt Reborn resting his hand on his shoulder,  "We got to get in, the pilot already took it out."

           Reborn nodded, "We also need to be careful and not make the situation wo..." The plane started diving, which interrupted what Reborn was about to say as he grabbed Tsuna and held them secure to the closet object. During this, he noticed that the lives of those around him fell at a rate of ridicule. While doing this, he noticed that the lifespans of the people around him dropped at a ridiculous rate. After popping a blue orb into his mouth, he knew he was running out of time and immediately slid his gloves on. He turned toward the door and used a powerful blast of flames to blow the door off its hinges as Reborn shot the last person still alive inside. It started dropping further so Tsuna ran into the room and used his intuition as a guide for what to do as he began to correct the aircraft’s descent. His hyper-deathperation mode died as he continued to control the aircraft, and Reborn made his way into the seat next to him, explaining in more detail what they needed to do.

           It was a rough night, but together they managed to fly the plane to their destination as Reborn communicated with flight control. While Luce and Gokudera helped explain to the occupants what was happening. Once they had finally landed Tsuna was exhausted, because he had relied on his intuition too long, even with Reborn telling him what else to do. Tsuna leaned back, his eyes closed, not moving from the seat as he waited for the rest of the passengers to be unloaded. Reborn sighed as he looked at Tsuna, "You all right?”

          Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, I'm really tired. I was exhausted before, but now I'm so worn out that I feel physically sick.”

          Tsuna nodded, "I was probably getting sick earlier which rendered my intuition so sensitive. I couldn't tell what was going to happen until it was virtually too late because all evening my intuition was going crazy."

          Luce came in while they were talking, "We can go now, the rest of the passengers were escorted off, and my family took the people who attacked the plane in for further questioning. I also contacted Nono while we were waiting and he dealt with any further problems and now we're free to head home for the night."

          Reborn nodded and suddenly Tsuna was lifted off his feet into Reborn's arms. His mind was finally silent, which left him feeling numb, and when Reborn put him in his car's passenger seat, Tsuna was drifting to sleep again. His mind was finally silent, which left him feeling numb, and when Reborn placed him in his car's passenger seat, Tsuna was drifting to sleep again.

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

          When Tsuna awoke next he was already snuggled up in bed against Reborn who was sleeping next to him. Tsuna felt woozy as he slipped out of Reborn's arms in an attempt to go to the bathroom. He made it a total of 5 steps before his legs gave out on him and landed on the floor rather clumsily. Before looking at the bathroom, he coughed a couple of times; he wasn't sure if trying to stand up again was a good idea or just giving up and crawling into the bathroom would be better. He was about to crawl when he felt arms sliding under him and he was lifted back to his feet before being helped to the bathroom, "You should have just asked for help."

          Tsuna frowned, "I didn't want to wake you up."

          Reborn sighed and instead decided to focus on the task. Once Tsuna had gone to the bathroom, Reborn helped him back to bed before finding some medicine for him. Once he knew Tsuna was all right again, he slipped back into bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him, "Go back to sleep."

          Reborn didn’t have to tell Tsuna twice as the brunette gave into his cold and passed out again.

**-=-=-NOL-=-=-**

          When Tsuna woke up in the morning, he could feel Reborn still sleeping next to him, but he could smell something good from the kitchen as well. Tsuna thought of going to the kitchen alone, but after getting crazy dizzy just sitting up he gave up on that idea and shook Reborn's shoulder gently, "Someone made breakfast and I'm hungry, but I don't think I can walk that far alone without having  my legs out again."

          Reborn groaned before opening his eyes and touching Tsuna's forehead, "You need to take more medicine anyway, your fever may be a little worse now than they were last night, and it can't hurt to get some food in you."

          Tsuna nodded as Reborn helped him into the kitchen, they sat on the island, and Tsuna smiled at Mukuro, "When did you get back?”

          Mukuro put some pancakes on Tsuna's plate before doing the same for Reborn as well as Chrome before he started making several more, "We got back here yesterday morning."

          Tsuna smiled, "It's nice that your back, I missed you guys."

          Mukuro sat next to Tsuna with his own food after shutting off the stove, "We missed you too," he gently kissed Tsuna's forehead before frowning, "Your fever is really high still."

          Tsuna frowned, "I've stressed my body a lot over the last couple of weeks, I'm going to have to take it easy for a bit to let myself rest."

          Reborn spoke from behind, "That's exactly what you're going to do, and somebody's going to be with you at all times because Iemitsu is a rat.”

          Tsuna frowned as he thought about the events of the night before, “My father tried to kill me in a plane crash yesterday like I knew he was an asshole but damn he didn’t even care about all the causalities that the crash would have caused.”Mukuro looked at him curiously, “I thought you weren’t in contact with your family?”

          Tsuna looked at his hands before looking back at Mukuro, “I knew who I was all along, but was avoiding it because of what it implies. I didn’t want to hurt my father, and I never wanted your guy’s view of me to change. I know how much you hate the mafia.”

          Mukuro took Tsuna's hands in his own, "It doesn't matter if you were born into the mafia, we're your family and we love you. You didn't care about our past, so why should we care about yours?”

          Tsuna felt like he was going to cry as he finally said what he needed to be, "The problem is that it isn't my past, it's my future too. I love you guys, but I am also the heir to a big mafia family." 

          Mukuro ran his finger over Tsuna's ring, “The Vongola family?”

          Tsuna nodded, "Yes."

          Mukuro smiled, “I really don’t like the mafia, but of all the families that you could be from the Vongola Family is defiantly not the worst. You’re already a strong leader, so it’s not a surprise that you are the successor of such a powerful bloodline.”

"You're not planning on leaving?" Tsuna blushed.

          Mukuro made a fake hurt face, "Did you think we were going to leave, really?"

          Tsuna shook his head as he spoke, "I was scared because I didn't know what you would do once I told you."

          Mukuro smirked and ruffled Tsuna's hair, "We're never going to leave you. You're our only family." 

          Tsuna smiled as he suddenly thought of something, he looked for his bag throughout the room before looking at Reborn, “Do you know where my backpack ended up?”

          Reborn nodded as he left the room for a second before coming back with the small chest from Tsuna’s bag, “I’m assuming this is what you were looking for?”

          Tsuna nodded before opening the chest and removing the ring. He looked to Mukuro and Chrome, “This is for the both of you, I’m not sure if you actually want to be a part of my guardians, but if you guys do you can be my mist guardians. You’ll have to share the ring though.”

          Mukuro took the ring and slid it on his finger, “Of course we will be your guardians.”

          Tsuna smiled, “Thank You, Mukuro and Chrome. I’m happy you guys will be with me for whatever this may lead too.”

-=-=-NOL-=-=-


End file.
